


Frozen Courage

by FiveLeafClover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveLeafClover/pseuds/FiveLeafClover
Summary: (Updated the original) Things don't go well between the two brothers. When they are involved in something potentially fatal, will they stay strong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [backdated fic, originally posted on fanfiction/net under the username InfinityAndOne, posted here 07/06/18]

"Don't butt in on my patients, Caleb." Ethan shouted at his brother. It was the second time in the shift that Cal had taken it upon himself to 'help' Ethan with his patients. Cal being Cal was bored with being stuck in cubicles, so, of course, he would muscle in on Ethan's patients in RECUS.

"It's thanks to me that he was successfully diagnosed, nibbles." Cal teased. No. No, it wasn't. Ethan knew it wasn't. He would have diagnosed his patient…eventually.

"Don't call me that." He was angry, very angry. Cal could manage to find any way to tease him, and the nickname was the last straw. But, Charlie approached them and interrupted their heated argument.

"May I remind you that this is the ED, and that you should leave your problems for outside?" He spoke pointedly. Ethan and Cal nodded, defeated, before walking off in their different directions, both sending death glares at each other when they momentarily glanced back. Charlie sighed audibly, catching the attention of Rita and Robyn.

"You know," Rita started, "I don't think they're ever going to get on." She mused. She'd never seen Cal and Ethan get on properly. Yes, they had their moments, but they always ended with something or other.

"I know what you mean." Robyn added, groaning at the stressful brother's antics.

* * *

The shift had finished, and as usual Cal went straight to the pub, Ethan tagging along, being persuaded by Rita and Robyn. Ethan really didn't feel like drinking. He just wanted to stick a DVD on and sleep. He especially didn't want to be with Cal. He'd had enough of his older brother for one day.

"Who's buying the first round?" Cal called to his colleagues, hearing various cheers of names. Of course, no one volunteered themselves.

"You or Ethan- go on, fight for it in you're on style." Robyn persisted, smiling cheekily. Everyone else looked towards the brothers eagerly, awaiting the possible argument that was just waiting to break out. Cal held his hand out in a fist and Ethan immediately knew what Cal was proposing.

"Not fair. He always beats me…" Ethan complained. It was true. Ever since they were children, Cal had always beaten Ethan and  _Rock, Paper, Scissors._

"Come on, little brother…" Cal sneered. The pure fact that Cal referred to Ethan as ' _little brother'_  and a way of insulting him made Ethan even more furious then he already was. The tension suddenly rose- it was obvious Cal and Ethan were at loggerheads. Ethan wasn't one to back down, so he too held out his hand. Simultaneously, they spoke.

"One, two, three, GO!" Cal had paper, Ethan had scissors. Ethan felt quite happy that he had beaten his brother. Something that added the icing to the cake was that half the ED saw his victory.

"Hahaha!" Ethan rubbed it in Cal's face, laughing cheerily.

"Best of three." Cal said determined, he wasn't going to lose to Ethan. He'd won too many times to lose.

"One, two, three, GO!" Cal had rock, Ethan had paper. Ethan laughed to himself, a laugh which quickly spread around their colleagues. Cal glared at Ethan, and Ethan glared back, his mood changing dramatically when Cal looked more than unhappy. They didn't look too pleased to be with each other. Ethan had one drink before he darted out the door- he didn't think he could stand to be with Cal much longer- the tension was high. Cal was relieved to see Ethan go, and relaxed immediately.

"Seriously, what is going on with you two?" Zoe asked, intrigued by the lack of brotherliness.

"Just Ethan being uptight, as usual." He sneered, before taking a big gulp from his glass.

* * *

Ethan and Cal were ignoring each other when they were in the kitchen. Cal had to stay overnight with Ethan, due to being positively drunk, much to Ethan's dismay. In truth, Ethan probably would have kicked Cal out, but the pure fact that Ethan didn't want Cal in a gutter or a police cell was enough to let him kip on the sofa for the night.

"Look, Eth, I need a favour." Cal asked warily to his younger brother. The tension was too high for either brother's liking, but they had no way out of it.

"What, Caleb?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Whatever it was, Cal could do it himself. Too many favours had been done for his brother.

"Can you give me a lift into work? It's just my car is near the pub…" Ethan scowled at Cal. "Do you want me to be late?" Cal fought to Ethan's obvious angry posture towards him.

"Should I answer that?" Ethan bit back a grin at his spontaneity in the situation. It was obviously a 'no', but, somehow, Ethan didn't think his brother would accept that.

"Please, Ethan. There's a drink in it for you." Ethan looked confusingly at Cal. Since when did Ethan do deals on drinks? "Fine, I won't stay here ever again." Both of them knew that would never happen, there was always a reason, but Ethan accepted it. Maybe now was the time that Cal would stick to a deal.

"Fine, Cal. Be ready soon, I said I'd be in a little earlier to help with backlog." Cal accepted this, and Ethan continued getting ready, both he and Cal still angry at each other, both  _very_  angry at each other.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Ethan was driving and ignoring Cal, and Cal was staring out of the window, ignoring Ethan. Neither wanted to speak, they were at loggerheads once more. The occasional glance was shared between the two. No smiles, not even upwards twitching of the mouth. No. Instead, death glares. If looks could kill, they'd both me dead twice over.

Police sirens blared. A van was speeding. There was a red light. Why didn't the van stop? Heading straight for a car. Knocked it off the road. Tumbled down a ditch. Cal and Ethan were knocked unconscious and left helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Dr. Knight or Dr. Hardy?" Connie questioned Zoe. "They're late." Her voice didn't waver from the usual tone of annoyance mixed in with snide.

"There's probably just traffic on the road." Zoe answered simply, before turning back to her patient notes. They'd be in for it if they turned up late without a good enough reason.

"Well, if you see them, can you tell them to come to my office?" She instructed. It was more of an order than a question.

"Sure." Zoe agreed, wondering how much of a telling off the brothers' were going to get. She could almost laugh. They'd worked with her for how long and still dared to be late? Wow.

* * *

Ethan woke up to a pain in the back of his head. What happened? He looked around. Next to him was an unconscious Cal, covered in blood. The windshield was broken, and glass was inside and outside the car. He felt the side of his face where it stung. Blood. Glass. They'd been in a car accident. Ethan knew to stay still, but he could see petrol pooling near him. If he didn't get himself and Cal out, they'd be fried. He'd worry about the ambulance later.

"Cal? Cal can you hear me?" Ethan shouted to his brother. He thought about his own pain. He didn't have any pain in his neck; he should be safe to move. He unbuckled his seatbelt. Thank god for seatbelts. He shook Cal's shoulder slightly.

"Cal, can you hear me?" He was getting panicked. They were in a deep mess. The only option, pull his brother out. He unbuckled Cal's seatbelt. He kicked open the driver's door from where is was bashed in, and rushed to his brother's side, before forcing open that door and dragging Cal out as best he could to avoid further injury. He noticed the searing pain through his head and abdomen, but he'd sort that out later. He took Cal as far away from the car as possible, before calling 999.

* * *

Charlie answered the red phone. The red phone was never a good sign. Everyone turned their attention towards him as he hung up. "Right, there's been an RTA. Two casualties and it's not looking good. The car was pushed down a hill, so it's badly battered. They've asked us to be prepared." He relayed to the team. "Hang on, where are Cal and Ethan? They need to be here, we're short staffed as it is."

"They are late." Connie said sternly. "I'll try and get Ash in. He won't like it, but there you go. We'll need RECUS to be clear for them." She told everyone, before they scattered and got about with it.

* * *

Jeff and Dixie climbed out of the first ambulance, while Tamsin and Mac climbed out the second, and ran to the scene. What they saw next was a sight they never wanted to see. Ethan was sitting by his unconscious brother, both covered in blood. He was immobilising Cal's neck as best he could, tears streaming down his face. He was shaking, but no one could tell whether it was out of fear or he was cold. Jeff guessed it was both.

"Ethan? What happened?" Jeff asked, swiftly but worriedly. Two of his friends and he never expected to see them in this mess.

"Er…there was a speeding van. I couldn't stop. I couldn't. There was petrol. The car can go up in flames. I had to get him out…I had to…" Ethan stuttered, his voice cracking. He was so worried that he couldn't think straight. What if Cal died?

"It's okay, don't worry, okay?" Dixie consoled him, while he nodded his head quickly, his attention going back to Cal and Cal only.

"Right, talk me through it, Ethan." Tamsin asked calmly but with an air of authority.

"Er…he's unconscious, pulse is high, Resp rate high, er…he has a facial laceration on his right side, and glass in his upper arm, from where the windshield broke." He muttered.

"How are you?" Dixie persisted. Ethan didn't look in a good way. He was pale and he had quite a few cuts. At least he was walking.

"I'm fine." Ethan answered quickly.

"We're you knocked out at all?" Ethan's focus was solely on Cal. They should be worrying about Cal, not him. "Ethan?" She persisted.

"Er…yeah. Briefly. But, I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." He admitted.

"Okay, Jeff?" Dixie called to her partner. It all broke their hearts, seeing Cal and Ethan like this.

"On it!" Jeff replied, while coming back with a spinal board and collar. "Right, help me with this." He ordered. Ethan helped them with Cal as they transferred him into the ambulance, which took about 7 minutes. Ethan refused help, his only focus was on his brother, and whether he would pull through this or not.

"Right, Ethan. Seriously, you have a head injury, and you were K.O.d. You're stats aren't looking too good either. We need to have a proper look at you." Jeff persisted.

"No. Just leave it. When's Cal's okay, then fine." He denied help. Jeff realised he wasn't going to get anywhere as they made their way into the ambulance, before hearing a massive explosion behind them. The car was engulfed in flames.

"Thank god we're here!" Ethan half-heartedly joked, making the other's smile.

"Yep!" Dixie agreed. Ethan refused to go in a separate ambulance, refused to leave his brother's side, so he took off with Jeff and Dixie, staring at his brother all the way, mentally apologising for the day before.

* * *

The ambulance pulled up outside the ED, and Zoe, Connie, Rita, Lofty and Robyn was there to greet them. They were shocked at what they saw next. Ethan jumped out of the ambulance, cut by glass, and looking pale, while Cal was lying unconscious on the trolley with an unusually expressionless face.

"Right, Cal was the passenger in the RTA. He was KO'd and hasn't regained consciousness. He has a facial laceration, which doesn't look too bad. He's tachycardic with a pulse of 120. His BP's 90 over 60. He's had 1.5 of saline. Resp rate 25." Dixie stated.

"Right, on this bed please." Zoe ordered as they reached RECUS. No matter how much she wanted to cry at the sight of Ethan and Cal, she knew she had to be professional. She had to put professionalism before her personal life.

"On my count, 1,2,3…" They transferred Cal over, and he still wasn't uttering a sound. Surely he should have regained consciousness by now?!

"Right, Ethan, we need to get you checked out." Connie persisted. Her voice was devoid of her usual tone this time. Instead, it showed one of comfort, or sympathy.

"Oh, Ethan was unconscious briefly at the scene, he pulled Cal out of the car before it blew up." Jeff notified the clinical lead.

"No. I'm not leaving Cal." Ethan stated, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

"You have a head wound, and look very pale, Ethan. We need to treat you." Connie persisted. She didn't want to take  _'no'_ for an answer. She never usually did, but it looked like she was going to lose this particular battle.

"No. Sort Cal out first." He insisted.

"They always said doctor's make the worst patients." Lofty joked. Ethan laughed awkwardly. It seemed he was proving that stereotype true every second that went by.

"Huh?" There was a groan from Cal. Where was he? He tried to pull off the oxygen mask from his face but was met by resistance he was too weak to fight

"Cal, it is Zoe. You've been in a car accident. You're in Holby City ED. Can you just stay still for me?" . It all came flooding back to him. The car accident, the car rolling upside down, but, worst of all, Ethan was in it too. Ethan could be seriously hurt, and he never made it up with him.

"Yeah." He breathed, before giving up on moving. "Wh…er…e's…Eth…an?" He half pleaded. He needed to know if his little brother was okay, he needed to say sorry.

"I'm right here, Cal." Ethan stepped into his line of sight, and the tension instantly dropped out of his shoulders. Thank goodness Ethan was okay. He was walking at least, and, from what Cal could see, not to badly injured.

"I…m…Sorr…y." He panted, already feeling his little energy drain away from him as he spoke.

"Me too." Ethan smiled. This is one of those rare times when Cal apologised, and Ethan would gladly accept it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we please check you out, Ethan? Cal's awake now." Ash insisted. Ethan reluctantly nodded and went with Ash to cubicles, ignoring everyone's gazes as he went.

Ethan sat down on the bed, allowing Ash to look at his cut on his head. It wasn't too bad.

"So, what happened?" Ash inquired, seeing Ethan's shoulders tense slightly as he recalled the accident.

"There was a speeding van, being chased by police officers. I didn't see it in time. I couldn't stop…" Ethan trailed off, not wanting to relive it further.

"Okay…right, this doesn't look too bad." Ash concluded, bringing his hand away from Ethan's head.

"Will Cal be okay?" Ethan muttered. Ash didn't know how to answer this. He wasn't the one examining Cal.

"I'm sure he will be, Ethan." He reassured the panicking doctor. Ethan let Ash finish with his before rushing over to Cal, who was now sitting up, smiling when he saw Ethan.

"So?" Ethan questioned Connie and Zoe both, wondering who will answer.

"Mild concussion, no head or neck injury, couple of cuts and bruises." Zoe stated, grinning.

"He's been very lucky." Connie added in the same comforting tone Ethan had grown to like.

"Thank god for seatbelts!" Ethan chimed, before walking over to his brother. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen, making him gasp slightly from the shock of it.

"You okay?" A concerned Cal asked. Seeing his little brother gasp in pain worried him. Cal thought Ethan was fine. Was he?

"Yeah, fine. You're the one in the hospital bed." Ethan commented. Now he thought about it, he really didn't feel good. Something wasn't right.

"Ethan you really don't look too good." Lofty noted. Ethan was growing increasingly paler. He had no time to answer, as the pain that made home in his abdomen got 100 times worse. He doubled over with the shock of the sudden pain, groaning with every breath he took.

"Zoe!" Cal shouted, alerting the doctor, and a couple of other people to Ethan. She took one look at Ethan and knew things were far from good. He looked deathly pale, and was clutching his stomach as if his life depended on it, and his breathing was getting increasingly quicker. What was wrong though? He was fine.

"Right, let's get him over here!" She ordered, pointing to the nearest bed in RECUS. Ethan could barely walk and the pain his felt was unimaginable. Rita and Zoe managed to get him on his back on the bed. Rita slipped an oxygen mask on him, and his vitals were measured. Ash rushed in, along with Tess.

"Right, what's happening?" Ash questioned, pulling on some gloves.

"Resp rate increasing, BP rapidly falling." Rita relayed off of the monitor.

"Can I have the fast scan here please?" Ash called. "Come on, Ethan. Stay awake." He insisted while trying to prize Ethan's hands away from his stomach. It wasn't an easy task. "Right, give him 5 of morphine, please." He told another nurse, who promptly did just that.

Zoe used the fast-scan. "Intra-abdominal bleed." She stated. Cal watched on, helpless. "Can we get 2 units of O-Neg, cross match 6, and can you fast bleep the general surgeons, please?" She ordered to no one in particular.

"Stay awake, Ethan, come on." Tess pleaded. An internal bleed, and they didn't spot it. They needed to get him up to surgery, and quick.

"Hu…rt…s…" He managed to get out before his eyes closed, he lost consciousness, and his readings spiked.

"He needs to go to surgery now, if he doesn't, he won't make it…" Ash muttered to Rita, Zoe and Tess, being careful not to let Cal hear.

"Right, I'll chase them up." Tess said, going off to the phone. Cal strained his neck to look at Ethan. He knew heard what was happening, and hoped that he wouldn't lose his little brother.

* * *

"So?" Cal asked Zoe that night, sitting up from the bed and looking expectantly at her. Everyone refused to tell him anything about his little brother. Maybe none of them knew. It had been ages, surely something would have happened by now.

"The surgeons managed to stop the bleed," Cal sighed out of pure relief, and Zoe continued. "He's in recovery, and he's awake!" She beamed. Cal had a smile from ear to ear. His brother was going to be okay, and that's all that mattered.

"Can I go and see him?" Cal practically begged. Zoe nodded, helping him up and into a wheelchair, before taking him to Ethan.

* * *

Zoe stepped out of Ethan's current room, leaving Cal to be with his brother. Cal looked at him. He still looked pale, and seemed incredibly weak. He was hooked up to nasal oxygen, with monitors beeping steadily by him. IT was a good sign.

"Hey, bud!" Cal greeted Ethan. His face brightened up when he saw Cal, though his eyes were half closed, and he didn't look like he would last very long.

"The car blew up…" Ethan's voice was only a strained whisper. Cal laughed slightly, being unconscious meant that he didn't get to see said car blowing up, but he could imagine it.

"Thanks for pulling me out. Zoe told me!" Ethan saved Cal's life, and Cal owed him a thank you.

"No…problem. Can you pass…me the water?" Ethan muttered, already feeling like he was going to fall asleep any second. His throat felt dry, and he felt too weak to stretch over. Cal nodded and handed it to Ethan while he gratefully took sips out of, before laying his head back on the pillow and giving the cup back to Cal, which he placed back down.

"Get some rest, I'll come later." Cal told Ethan, who was already half-asleep. He looked over at his brother and noticed the steady rise and fall in his brother's chest as he drifted off to sleep. Both of them were injured after the crash, but he was happy that both of them were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this was posted on March 14. I read back through it recently, and absolutely hated it. So, I added in quite a bit more, making it split into two chapters, and updated it. Just so you know. Haha! The original message at the bottom was, "Okay, so not that great…I know! But, I had this idea stuck in my head for ages, and now it's out! Thank you for reading! Please review so I know what your thoughts on it were!" I would like to reiterate that last part. Please review!


End file.
